


Silent sentinel, what have you seen?

by Stoic_fire1955



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoic_fire1955/pseuds/Stoic_fire1955
Summary: Wizened oak of a thousand years, have you stood sentinel for so long? What tales have you seen, what life has passed beneath those golden leaves?
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Silent sentinel, what have you seen?

**Author's Note:**

> There's something strangely magical about SCK that drew me in like no other show. I wanted to share a piece of what I felt with you. Hope you guys enjoy!

A child, doe eyed and mischievous, stumbled over gnarled roots as her father swept from behind to take her in his steady arms. The young mother watched, laughter in her eyes and warmth nestled in her heart at the pretty picture the two made against the setting sun. 

Beneath a canopy of golden leaves and beams of sunshine, a sweet little family spent their day away. 

Scarcely an year later, under that same wizened oak, a child of five wept alone bitterly, heart broken, spirit spent, and lay her head by the roots she had once played among, and dreamt of golden days amidst golden leaves. Her memories of her broken family settling around her like a cold sort of comfort in that deepening dusk. 

Now, eighteen years of age with pride and strength _and pain and hardships_ lining her spine, a young woman stared up and up, her lovely face turned towards the frenzy of red and gold of her beloved oak, and whispered,

_‘Mama, I made it. Papa are you proud? Your Yildiz will go to school and build things in this world, build things that will last..I wish-I wish…._

She didn’t finish those words, for both she and her old companion knew that her wishes were empty and her family long gone. 

At twenty-one, broken twice, a woman questioned her life once more, while her oak stood sentinel in the night. _She had worked so hard to make them proud, so god damn hard and one man sitting behind some polished chair had shattered it all._. She hated and she hated, not knowing who she hated more; the world for its cruel irony, or herself for breaking under it all. 

Now twenty-three, and heart in her throat, with hands clasped in another’s, a woman led her beloved to her little piece of home _her sanctuary, with imprints of her heart and her soul_ and let a stranger of a man become family. 

Over gnarled roots, and through golden leaves, a child danced once more under the wizened oak, his curls a mess and his heart abound. Swept up in her father’s steady arms, a doe-eyed little girl laughed and clapped with glee at her brother’s antics, and a young mother watched it all, warmth in her heart, strength in her spine and peace in her soul. 

Through it all, a beloved oak stood sentinel, silent and protective as another family spent their days, their years and their life under its watchful gaze. 

_Wizened oak of a thousand years, have you stood sentinel for so long? What tales have you seen, what life has passed beneath those golden leaves?_


End file.
